Spencer Porkensenson
Spencer Porkensenson is a process server who first appears in The Chronicle. During Season 15, Spencer follows Interstellar Daily reporters Dylan Andrews and Jax Jonez on their investigation of the Blood Gulch Crew in order to find Tucker. Overview Currently, Spencer is presented as an intimidating, stoic, and dangerous individual in search of Lavernius Tucker from the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer. Role in Plot Trailing Tucker When Jax and Dylan get their first lead from Sister and V.I.C., they leave Blood Gulch, with Dylan declaring that their work is just getting started. They are unaware that the soldier is watching them from a cliffside, maliciously agreeing with them. Spencer follows Dylan and Jax to Sidewinder, revealing himself to them just as Dylan figures out the Reds and Blues she has been investigating are impostors. When he demands for Lavernius Tucker, the fake Reds and Blues open fire. After they retreat, Spencer checks on Dylan and Jax, who fled to a nearby cave to escape the crossfire. He lets them know that it is safe for them to return to their ship, but refuses to explain who he is, only that he is looking for Tucker. He is left surprised by Dylan's revelation that the Reds and Blues he confronted are fakes, commenting that his search continues before abruptly leaving a confused Dylan and Jax. Spencer finally meets Tucker in an abandoned city that Dylan and the Reds and Blues are investigating. Tucker initially prepares to fight him, as he appeared over the bodies of Sarge, Simmons, and Caboose, but Spencer explains that they are all alive and only on the ground due to completely unrelated circumstances. He reveals to Tucker that he was sent from Chorus and is there to serve him. Tucker interprets this as him being his bodyguard, but Spencer reveals he is actually a process server and he is serving a class action lawsuit from all the mothers he impregnated on Chorus for child support. As Tucker complains, Spencer bids them all a pleasant goodbye. Personality Porkensenson initially shows himself to be intimidating, stoic, and overall, extremely threatening. He is quite enigmatic, answering only a few of Dylan's questions. He is also shown to be dedicated to his task, as he is searching for Lavernius Tucker. It can be presumed that he has been searching for the fake Reds and Blues for quite some time, given their reactions to him and his disappointment upon learning they are impostors. However, he does show some form of benevolence, as he came to check on the reporters and inform them that they could return to their ship. Much of his more intimidating personality appears to be his way of getting the peoples he serves to identify themselves. Once he delivers the class action lawsuit to Tucker, he suddenly becomes quite cheerful, almost the complete opposite of how he generally presents himself. Skills and Abilities While Spencer has yet to show any combat capabilities, he appears to be quite skilled, as off-screen he was able to fight off the false Reds and Blues before informing Dylan and Jax that they could return to their ship. Trivia *Before his name was revealed, many fans referred to Spencer as "FOTUS Soldier" based on his helmet-type, the FOTUS-class Mjolnir. ** This is similar to how Locus was identified as such based on his armor type "Locus" before it turned out his name really was Locus, or fan nicknames for Felix like "Felix McScouty," referencing his armor type "Scout." ** Also, some members of the fanbase nicknamed Spencer Unicorn Guy due to the horn on his helmet, or for more facetious purposes, Horny McHornface. ** The exact spelling of Spencer's name is confirmed in the credits as Porkensenson with an 'e'. However Jax Jonez initially misspells it as 'Porkinsenson' with an 'i' in a TV pilot he made. **Joe Nicolosi stated that his name in the script was BBH, short for "Badass Bounty Hunter". *In Halo 5, his armor consists of a FOTUS helmet and Helioskrill body armor. * Joe Nicolosi stated that Spencer served to display the season's recurring theme of consequences, namely by showing what emerges from Tucker being a ladies' man and "trying to sleep with every woman in the universe".https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=300&v=vPPDHclgYA0 Category:Characters Category:Neutral